


Night of the Hunter - Yuuri's tale

by IllyasJames



Series: Night of the Hunter [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Fights, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Mysticism, Omega Verse, Sleepy Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It is tradition between the 12 kingdoms' to once every twelve year call forth the royal families, for a hunt.Not just any hunt, the families have to bring with them one Omega and one Alpha. From those twelve Omega's one will be chosen to be the Deer, that Omega will be put in a heat and placed hidden in a large forest.The twelve Alpha's are then sent to hunt down the location of the Omega, the winner will then mate with the Omega.This hunt is believed to be the sole reason that there is peace between them all.So what happens when you don't want to be there. For Yuuri never wanted to be involved with any of this, due to his families history,  he ends up being the Hunter. And his King has some very strict orders for him to comply to.Well sometimes you don't end up following them.





	Night of the Hunter - Yuuri's tale

**Author's Note:**

> Day 189 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Here is the second installment of this story. Yuuri's version of events. After this, only one more part to be told. :}
> 
> And as all my other Omega stories my use of genitals is like said in the notes from here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/11213472
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri sat between Keiko and Suzume, across from the King of the East Country. He wish he could sigh, or in any way show any of his discomfort to his situation. Poorly he had not been given any say in the matter. Non in his family had any say since the current Royal family had taken over the throne nearly three hundred years ago. Every hunting night, somebody in his family got hauled off to the hunting grounds. Twelve years ago it had been his sister Mari, only eighteen at the time, to be presented as the Omega deer. The King had even insisted on having him there as well, at only eleven.

Seeing the chosen Omega sink into heat had greatly disturbed him, which had just been scarred deeper at his sisters utter joy for not being the chosen one. She had stated to Yuuri that that experience was the sole reason she would never have children. No blood of her would ever be put through this. Him presenting as Alpha had been looked upon as a relief, after all he would not be the chosen Omega. Instead he had been dragged off to be trained. Trained to be the hunter instead. And if all that wasn't bad enough he was sitting between two girls from which one, by the end of the week, would be his wife. 

The Kings instructions are clear. Either he gets the claim when Keiko gets chosen as the Omega -he eyes the burly girl next to him, she is in no way appealing to him as she is brass and inherently cruel- as the King insists that he will be the victorious hunter when that happens. But if she is not the chosen one, he is to fail in claiming the Omega and on their return he will be married to the sixteen year old Suzume. The Kings youngest daughter. The King made it very clear they were to breed many children so that Yuuri's bloodline could still be used for many more hunting nights. Either way he was doomed, as neither was a fate he could avoid. 

Arriving at the hunting grounds is a whole new experience from twelve years ago. Then he was amazed at the size of the place, but as the Kings hand had been swift he had kept his head down the whole stay. He had endured so many blows from the man, he could not be bothered. 

"Well Yuuri. How does it feel to be back here, knowing that the pride of our nation might rest with you?" Yuuri eyes the King, knowing better than to give an honest answer.

"It feels humbling my King." The man smiles happily and strides to the entry with all of them falling in stride. 

Just for the heck of it Yuuri pulls in his scent, making him indistinguishable from all the rest. Both Suzume as Keiko try to get his attention, but he ignores them. Let those two simmer among each other, they can't stand being near the other as both feel they have the highest claim on Yuuri. 

Yuuri hands his bag to one of the mystics near the door. A tan young man with grey eyes that looks like he is more likely to host a party then to be a solemn representative of the forces that maintain the peace. When he states he will not take a room but that he wants his bag to be brought to him when he enters the preparation room for the hunters the mystic nods and assures him they will deliver him his bag. He's not lying about not needing a room. Those two wouldn't allow him to get any decent rest anyway. So instead he takes up position in the main lounge. 

With his slim posture and his scent put down he has no doubt he'll be seen as an Omega. He has no problem with that, as he knows the Alpha's will try to rile each other up. something he can seriously live without. 

It indeed doesn't take long for his sensitive ears pick up the murmur about him, he sneaks a look around to see who are all talking. Almost all the countries must have already arrived as the room is fairly crowded. There is one Alpha that bears him concern, the man looks far to aggressive for this event. Then again, if Keiko gets picked he might 'lose' to that man as he seems like one of the few that would be able to hold her down. Realizing his thoughts he quickly looks elsewhere. That is when he spots the blond Alpha that is eyeing him with great interest. Yuuri almost smiles at him when he sees Keiko come up to him, she stands beside him and sends a glare throughout the room. Yuuri had not realized till that very moment most would peg Keiko as an Alpha, especially with the way she keeps hovering over him. 

He sees the interesting Alpha step out shortly after and he feels a sudden interest come over him. So when the Alpha returns with a person Yuuri can only describe as the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on he nearly finds himself to his feet. Keiko -who spotted the movement- pushes him back down. She crouches down and, at the same moment he catches the man's blue eyes, she whispers how she will bite her mark into him that night when she has him down in her nest. Yuuri ignores her as the shiver that downs his spine makes him wish he could go over and claim that man as his instincts tell him that is an Omega.

The man is missing for the rest of the morning, all of the afternoon, and by the looks of drowsiness on his face probably would have missed dinner had he not been dragged down. By then Yuuri has figured out that the man is the Nikiforov Heir, indeed an Omega but one of the rare ones that still produce enough semen to be considered fully capable to sire an offspring through mating. Poorly Yuuri can't bear children so he could never offer himself to the man, a fate he is certain he'd prefer over his own. So when the man drags the Omega from their group away after dinner he nearly follows to see what is going on. 

When he moves in their direction though his path gets blocked by a stoic looking mystic who calmly informs him all Alpha and Omega have to go to the rooms they will present themselves too the selection in. Yuuri nods. Seems destiny chose to make it impossible for him to make contact. As non but the Alpha hunters and the mystic are allowed in that room. Upon entering he is given his bag by the mystic he had given it too. 

"Playing errand boy? Not your Usual thing to do Phichit." The stoic Mystic looks at Phichit fondly, well as fondly as one can look without losing a stoic demeanor. 

"I have a feeling, Seung-Gil. And you know I always follow up on those." Phichit winks at Yuuri before he turns around. "Have to run. I have the right person pick the right chalice tonight." Seung-Gil just huffs and points Yuuri to a corner where he can change into his hunter attire. 

He can feel the looks of the other Alpha's present on him, he knows that they are shocked to realize that the one they thought would be the Omega is in here with them. Before any can approach him he lets go of his scent to send a clear 'leave me alone' message. The blond alpha he had spotted that morning with the handsome Omega doesn't seem to care though and drops his bag right beside him. 

"He, I'm Chris. Had not thought you were the Alpha. Does that mean the Burly girl that looks like she can snap a tree between her fingers is the Omega." As much as Yuuri wants to ignore the man, that very accurate description of Keiko makes him laugh for the first time in months. 

"She is. And she would love to try but the tree's near the Omega homes are all sacred and even she would not dare to test it out on them." After that the two prepare themselves while getting to know each other.

When Yuuri finds out that Chris and Victor are best friends he is amazed. He tells him about his Best friend and how she has a triplet back home. Both laugh about their situation even if it's not a joyest laughter. And at one point they both agree that that one Alpha feels way too hyped. Silently Chris agrees with Yuuri that if Keiko gets chosen that one might be the only one she wouldn't demolish. Like most of the people there Yuuri's hunter clothes are greatly inspired by his people's history, unlike the other hunters who are all dressed in earthy tones his clothes are completely black though, giving him a very dangerous appearance. So when Yuuri tosses a bright blue kimono over his black attire Chris just looks amazed. The Kimono makes Yuuri almost look regal. 

They are about to start a game of I spy with my little eye when the stoic -Seung-Gil- mystic walks in together with Phichit. Both look like a bit frazzled, but still completely ready for their jobs. 

"Hunters. The Deer has been chosen. All of you will be given a drink, this drink will heighten your instincts. Use those to hunt for the Deer. Use them to be the one to claim Victor Nikiforov as your own." 

Where the Hyped Alpha lets out a battle cry, making a lot of the other's doubt he is even human, most Alpha's mumble among another about the chance to breed the Heir of the Nikiforov throne, Yuuri sees Chris turn pale white. When he sees the other Alpha's eyes dart around the room, Yuuri understand the man's objective just changed. He puts a hand over Chris' wrist to get his attention. 

"I will help you protect him. None here is for his best interest and I will help you be the one that reaches him first. Do not worry, we will keep him safe." Yuuri can see some of the tension melt from the Alpha's face. 

"Thank you Yuuri. There has to be a reason why he presented himself. I know they brought an Omega, so I really need to ask him what happened." Yuuri understands and even drinks his cup before realizing he took one, Chris does the same as he is all in his mind trying to figure out how best to safe his friend.

They derive a battle plan, taking out some of the stronger Alpha first together, then split up and weed the weaker ones. All the while keeping an eye out for the location of the nest. Neither believe there had ever before been a situation in which two alpha's work together with the intent to get an Alpha in the nest that has no interest in mating the Omega. Chris is adamant about that. That would be such an odd situation, he doesn't even want to think of it. 

When they are released it doesn't take them long to take out two other Alpha, making certain neither of them would consider going further with the hunt. After the second one stumbles towards the edge of the forest, they spot the Hyped Alpha fighting two alpha's who seem to have the upper hand over him. Glad they don't need to go up against him they split up and find the other five alpha's to take out. Yuuri just finished dislocating the third ones arm when he hears a cry. 

He immediately recognizes the voice as Chris' and runs to where the sound came from. Following his nose to be certain he doesn't miss him. To his horror he sees Chris horribly beaten, bleeding from several wounds including a leg that is clearly the wrong way. But the worst part is that the Hyped Alpha is looming over him with some sort of weapon -which are clearly forbidden as this hunt is about physical strength and wit of mind- ready to strike a final blow. Yuuri bolts over and gives the Alpha a kick to the head taht makes the man drop to his knees for a second. That second is all Yuuri need to pull of his kimono, wrap it around Chris, lift the other man in his arms, and runs towards the edge of the forest. All his thoughts are about getting his friend the treatment he needs. He is so concentrated he even misses Chris trying to get his attention till the alpha hits him straight in his face. This makes Yuuri stop. Chris is pale and panting but his eyes are focused. 

"Leave me Yuuri. You must go back. Please." Chris looks desperate. "Let me find the edge on my own. He knows where Victor is. Please, safe Vitya. He's going to kill him. Please. Rather you than him. Please." Yuuri understands he has little choice puts the man down and removes the protective ribbons he has on his hands, giving them to Chris to bind his wounds as best as he can. 

After that he turns around and runs even faster, hoping he is in time. Completely forgetting the order of his King all he can think about is his new friend and the need to protect Victor. When he arrives at the spot Chris was struck he can smell three scents in the air. The first is Chris' as it is filled with the fear of death, the second is of the Hyped Alpha and that doesn't smell natural at all, the third one though is a far more alluring smell. Knowing the hyped alpha is following that smell to its location Yuuri too follows it. he can only assume the other alpha would be taking his time with the headache he had give him, and not to mention the knowledge no other alpha is left to make a claim. 

Sure enough he finds the Alpha leisurely stroking his cock only a few feet away from the door to the nest. Staying downwind makes it easier for Yuuri to sneak up to the man. He's still not certain what kind of weapon the man carries, he does know that if he doesn't strike him down swift Victor is doomed. 

The fight is short as Yuuri aims for the man's head again, and although the weapon nearly strikes him, he does make contact. When the hyped alpha lands on his knees, Yuuri gets that the man is not completely out but he will take more time getting up than Yuuri needs to get to the door. He pulls the door shot and locks it with the other one only inches out of it. he rests his head against the door, fully realizing that he is in the one spot he had told himself not to end up in. Accepting his fate, he enters the main room to find the nest, and the Omega inside. Victor sits up the moment he enters and starts to giggle. The whole room smells like aroused Omega, and had he not just been fighting for his life it would have taken him completely over.

"Good. I had hoped it would be you." Victor climbs out of the nest and walks over to Yuuri, cupping his face and presses their lips together. "Please tell me your name." This forces Yuuri to gather his thoughts as the proximity of Victor is just too overwhelming. He needs to tell him about Chris, but introductions are indeed proper first. Plus he can almost feel the purr in the other man's body when he takes in a deep breath of Yuuri's scent. One that grew very strong because of the fight.

"I am Katsuki Yuuri, Your Highness. But you can name me Yuuri. Even though they had told us who the deer would be I had not expected this to be your scent, it is wonderful." This comment seems to please Victor as he pulls Yuuri in another heated kiss. When they break for air it is Yuuri who pulls him down again, his head completely filled with the Omega in his arms. His Omega.

The robe is easily undone and when he lifts Victor up to put him in the nest he gets his foot stuck and stumbles making him toss Victor instead. When Victor lies down to present himself Yuuri gives up trying to explain, knowing he has no more words to say right now. So he follows his instincts and starts to undress. When he tries to toss his shirt aside, smelling the strong scent of the fight on it, he gets called back by Victor's whimper. 

Apparently the nest smells to sterile and Victor wants Yuuri's scent to be in the lining surrounding them. Understanding that the scent of protective alpha even if from a fight is indeed a good scent for such a thing he quickly undoes the rest of his clothes. He also picks up Victor's robe and hands it all to the omega. Who immediately starts to line the sides with it all, giving Yuuri a perfect view of his genitals. His hard cock, the pink of his rim, and the plump crevice all swollen and wet. The scent Victor spreads makes Yuuri growl in the back of his throat. Having Victor lie down and open his arms for Yuuri, the alpha is upon and in him almost instantly. 

The first time is quick as both use it solely to clear the edge they were feeling. Yuuri doesn't even really releases anything just some tension. He insists on taking care of Victor first to make certain the man is fully capable in receiving him. He uses both his hand as his tongue to loosen the tension, knowing how big he is he doesn't want to hurt him. Sliding back up, kissing the heated alabaster skin, leaving small marks all over it, is such a pleasure Yuuri can feel his mind clouding again. He slides fully in, while kissing Victor with all the want he has inside for the man. 

The feeling of being within somebody else completely for the first time makes Yuuri really appreciate the feeling and moves enthusiastically. So greedy even that his body responds the only way it knows how, by bucking him down with a massive orgasm that forces him to fully ejaculate and pop his knot inside. He wants to apologize, stating he had wanted it to last longer, but he feels the orgasms rip through Victor. Sees them in his face, when he moans through them. If anything it seems Yuuri's knot is perfectly shaped to hit Victor right in that special spot Omega's have inside. One resembling the prostate and it also seems that Victor is very sensitive for any pressure to it. As he gets orgasm after orgasm, milking Yuuri's knot insanely. After five times Yuuri wills his knot down and slips out. 

He tries to get Victor's attention but the man seems to be a bit out of it. Yuuri at that moment decides not to knot him again, or keep the knot up far shorter. Victor starts to yawn and as Yuuri is also a bit tired because of the fight he suggests for Victor to take a small nap. Victor surprises Yuuri by demanding the alpha to keep fucking him, he states he is still to much in heat and it is Yuuri's task to bring him down from that by giving him orgasms. Yuuri refuses to fuck Victor stating he doesn't believe in putting his cock into a sleeping persons body. But as Victor keeps demanding, stating he won't sleep unless Yuuri takes care of him, Yuuri gives in.

Once Victor dozes off, Yuuri goes to work with his hands and mouth to give the omega the orgasms he desires. Ignoring his painful body screaming for it's own release. because of this he finds every sensitive spot on Victor's body. Knowledge he stores in the back of his mind. Luckily the potion combined with his heat make Victor very receptive and Yuuri is able to draw over twenty orgasms out of him before he collapses beside him. His arms simply can not bear his weight anymore. Victor stirs awake almost directly after that, giving Yuuri no time to recover or to deal with his erection. 

Victor is pleased to fin out he was given so much care to allow his body to release itself so often. Stating Yuuri deserves a reward. Yuuri wants to quip about getting a ten minute break but finds himself straddled by Victor. The man strokes his cock several times till Yuuri whimpers and pleads to him. Victor responds by saying he should call him Vitya as they are as intimate as two people can be. When Yuuri tests out the name Victor takes Yuuri's cock and slips over it. The tightness sends a shiver down Yuuri's spine. This triggers Yuuri to yawn, making Victor tell him to take a nap. Victor will take care of him, and there is nothing to worry about as it is well known a sleeping alpha can't knot. 

Yuuri agrees and allows himself to doze off while at the same time being ridden by the wonderful being called Vitya. And if he dreams about having Vitya at home in his own bed, set up as a private nest, no one can blame him. 

He doesn't know how long he was asleep but a sudden jolt of pain followed by a rush of fuzzy emotions and feeling rip him from his sleep. The sound he makes is enough the make Victor let go of his neck. Was the man giving him a hickey? And why was he feeling such an array of things. he wants to push Victor away for a few inches but with a jolt realizes that he is completely locked into the man. And by the feel of the strain he's been so for a while too. There goes the theory that alpha can't pop a knot while sleeping. 

"Vitya. I'm so sorry. let me try to get it down so that I can slip out and..." 

"Yuuri, Alpha, mine. My knot, you breed me. You fill me. See." Victor poses his hands around his stomach where a small bump is visible. Just how much semen has Yuuri released in him to get that. "My beautiful bump. Our baby will grow in it. I always wanted a baby, not sired, mine. father never would allow it. I have to follow tradition and put the baby in some one else. but this one. This ones mine." The blissed look on Victor's face tells Yuuri that he is fully gone off in bliss. 

When he sees a small drip of blood in the corner of victor's mouth Yuuri can't resist to wipe it off with his thumb and stick it in his mouth. To his shock he can clearly taste it to be his own. Finally he gets enough clarity of mind to understand what he woke up too. A quick swipe from his hand over his gland tells him everything. Victor bit his bonding spot, that is why he can feel those odd fuzzy feelings, he is bonded with Victor. And the man really is completely down the path of bliss. 

He can't grasp a conscience feeling anywhere. So he forces his knot down, but not before Victor pulls out at least two more orgasmic ejaculations. Once he slips out though he sees it leave in a steady stream as it is simply too much for Victor's body to keep in. Yuuri tries to clean him as good as he can. For when he isn't dozing off Victor is all but cooperative. Simply refusing to compromise. 

When the mystics come a short while later telling Yuuri that it is time for them to return to the main building, he is actually happy to see them. Having only just convinced Victor he really doesn't need to be sucked down, again. The first three times were enough. Especially as by the last round he wasn't even producing semen anymore. 

He stumbles out of the nest accepting the underpants and robe presented to him. To his surprise a large mystic wraps Victor tightly into a blanket and carries him out of the nesting room like that. Yuuri follows slowly leaning heavily on Phichit, who informs him that Chris had made it back. That the hyped up alpha had been put to death for both bringing a weapon as for killing the two hunters he and Chris had seen him fight with. 

Smelling the King the moment he comes out of the underground passage way was the last thing Yuuri expected. Having the man strike him flat across the face, not such a surprise. Hearing the gasp when that strike reveals his neck and the bonding mark Victor put on him, well that would have been fun if he hadn't been completely exhausted. being informed that he is exiled, and if he ever dares to set foot in the East Kingdom again he'd be executed on the spot for being such a disgrace. Well he has no idea what to think as he is too busy realizing he is dropped in a chair looking at Phichit giving the King an ear full over who is the disgrace. 

Once the King is escorted out, informed that he is not to return till the next ceremony, or ever if he lives that long, Yuuri is picked up again and taken to the sick hall. He is placed in a bed next to Chris who is sound asleep. He is then given a potion told it will help restore his strength, but all it does is make him sleep for a full day, and by then it seems Victor had already left to go home. At that moment Yuuri gets hit with the knowledge he no longer has a home to go back to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> So a small challenge to all that read it.  
> Who's version of events are we going to write about next?
> 
> 1\. Yuuri, 2. Victor, 3. Victor&Yuuri, 4. Chris, 5. Yakov, 6. Chris and Yakov's 7. Makkachin, 8. All of them.


End file.
